


Eternal

by ZaishaSTegis



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 09:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17220905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZaishaSTegis/pseuds/ZaishaSTegis
Summary: Eternal soulmates, they live forever, freezing in time from when the bond is realized. Mates are found when the mates are ready. For some it’s at first sight. For others it's after years of knowing one another.(Rating because cursing?)





	Eternal

“I - I don’t - “Sherlock’s voice wavered as he stared at the link glowing between them, pulsing with the pure white of a bonded soul match - it was perfect. A glowing example of a mate for life.  
  
John pulled his eyes from the bond and met Sherlock’s wide, beautiful blue eyes with his own grinning brown. Moving on instinct, he closed the distance between them, Halting immediately before Sherlock’s frozen form. John reached out with his power to drop a veil around them, hiding his mate from the crowd of shocked gazes. Reaching up, he cupped Sherlock’s face between his palms and pulled until Sherlock bent to press his own forehead to John’s.  
  
Sherlock’s soft hitching breaths began evening out as he relaxed into John’s touch. Long fingered hands coming up to grasp John’s wrists as he allowed his piercing eyes to fall shut.  
  
After a few moments, John spoke in the silence. “Sherlock, nothing needs to change. You’re still brilliant and I’m still here for you. The bond only forms when the bondmates are ready. I’m here for you. I love you.”  
  
Sherlock’s grip on John tightened as he shuddered through a few more breaths before he spoke, voice wavering. “That’s real then? It wasn’t-” Sherlock cut off swallowing the next words.  
  
John leaned away from where he’d been savoring the familiarity of his mate’s - his soulmate’s presence. His thumbs caressed prominent cheekbones as he waited waiting until Sherlock’s clear gaze met his own. A smile brightening his face as he spoke, “Sherlock. Just now, as you magnificently solved another case and went about making your usual show for the yard, our eyes met for the barest second and we smiled at each other. Then, a bonding light emitted from our mark here.” John moved his palm from it’s caress to rest over Sherlock’s heart, the skin still pulsing with bonding light. “Over our hearts, the color is pure white - the color of all colors - the color that eternal soulmates share.” John gripped at Sherlock’s too small shirt over his heart, his own breath becoming unsteady as meaning fully hit him. “We’re soulmates - we’re destined to -” John swallowed around his nerves, eyes glittering. “We’re going to stay with each other, connected forever. We’ll never die and, I- I won’t ever lose you.” His voice broke.  
  
Spurred into action Sherlock shifted his grip to John’s shoulders with trembling fingers, eyes tracking his own movements with an expression akin to awe before he wrapped his arms around John, pulling the other man closer. Breath shuddering as John reciprocated immediately, wrapping his arms around Sherlock who tucked his face against John’s, a smile twisting at his mouth. “Never thought I’d get a match.” He murmured as he pressed a brush of lips to John’s temple eyes falling shut to savor the moment, the bond pulsing with warmth.  
  
Minutes passed until their breathing eased and heart rates returned to normal. Eventually John leaned away, gazing up at Sherlock. His hands still gripped at the other man’s form, thumbs circling soothingly at the points of Sherlock’s hipbones. Slow seconds ticked by until they nodded in unison and drew away from one another, expressions shuttering.  
  
After a moment to prepare, John dropped his veil.  
  
The murmurings of a crowd ended, the crime scene’s occupants all turning to stare at the revealed pair. Sherlock adjusted his coat and scarf methodically, expression closed and clinical, John adjusting the cuffs of his sleeves, more to occupy his hands than to straighten anything.  
  
A voice carried over the silence. “I said he’d never have a normal bond, the freak.” Anderson sneered.  
  
John froze. A rushing sound filled his ears as he lifted his head, gaze sweeping across the gathered group to where Anderson held court. Pausing, John tugged his jacket into place by it’s lapels and ducked his head, actions slow and practical. Raising his head to meet Anderson's smirking face he stretched out a hand, palm facing out, away from his body, fingers splayed and steady. After a moment, John fractionally bent each finger at the joints in sure, controlled movements until his hand formed a shell.  
  
Anderson’s choking gasp halted all renewed whispers.  
  
Clutching at his chest Anderson continued to gasp for air, trying to speak through the grip on his lungs, “Y-you -illegal-can’t-fucking tosser.” He sputtered, the words drying on his lips as John minutely bent his thumb further. Meeting Anderson’s gaze impassively.  
  
Sherlock’s voice answered the choking sputters. “You stupid wanker, John is fully within his rights as a newly bonded mate - a newly bonded eternal soulmate,” He emphasized, ”to defend both himself and his mate from harm. Especially this soon after the realization of the bond.” Sherlock paused, a preening note pricking at his next words,” His doctor’s skills simply allow him to be quicker and far more clever with the retribution than most.”  
  
Anderson’s face began purpling as he fell to his knees, hands clutching at his chest. “In fact.” Sherlock continued, “he’s completely within his rights to kill you for your words, especially considering his role.”Sherlock finished, spinning on his heel and ignoring the stir his insinuating words caused. Instead, he stepped back into his mate’s space, avoiding the outstretched arm and keeping within John’s line of sight as he kept his eyes on the threat. Bowing his head, Sherlock placed a light palm on the small of John’s back, whispering softened words for his mate alone to hear. “I’m safe, alive and unharmed. You have neutralized the threat. There is no need for further action.”  
  
John’s arm reached out to wrap around Sherlock’s waist, pulling the man to his side instinctively, chest heaving as his senses went into overdrive and he sucked in his mate’s scent to assure himself Sherlock remained unharmed. His eyes remained fixed on Anderson. He straightened his fingers, one by one and lowered his arm, releasing his hold on the other man. Tightening his grip on Sherlock's hip he scanned the others in the crowd, searching for any other threats. Seeing none, John turned to meet Sherlock’s gaze, face softening from the indifferent mask he’d assumed. They locked gazes for a moment until John pressed a  brush of lips over Sherlock’s neck, before releasing him. Sherlock pressed his own brush of lips to John’s temple in acknowledgment.  
  
In the ringing silence Sherlock took a breath and paced away from his mate. He began reciting his findings for the crime scene at Lestrade, ignoring the scrambling of techs and the stares of the crowd. John, still alert, followed at a slower pace, hands refraining from tucking into his jacket pockets, to respond to any other threats.  
  
Meanwhile, Anderson had fallen to the ground still gasping for air as his face lost the purple tinge it had gained.

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock/John story soulmates, eternal soulmates, they live forever, freezing in time from when the bond is realized. Mates are found when the mates are ready. For some it’s at first sight for others its after years of knowing one another. 
> 
> The world has magic, John is still a doctor, but he has the ability and training to delve within human bodies and touch organs usually used for healing, but it’s been known for doctors to stop hearts or freeze lungs during a battle if necessary. Doctors gifted with power, are known to be some of the greatest warriors, only a scant few are actually able to achieve the level of precision and control required to use one’s gift medically.
> 
> Sherlock is also magic, but his gift is more wild and grasping. He has a great deal of power, but that much power effects him. The tendrils are constantly feeding him information and touch everything . He’s able to parse through that information and use it. When pushed he can expound a great deal of power to fight, but it’s more in the form of large sweeping movements. If he needs precise control he requires a focus. 
> 
> Eternal mated pairs even the playing field. They complement each other. There is a known structure of a pair, one is typically the protector, the other the nurturer. Both eternal mates are allowed to kill in defense of their mate, especially after the realization when instincts are screaming to protect, but the protector is known to react more viscerally to a threat to their mate. 
> 
> John is the protector, Sherlock is the nurturer. 
> 
> May add more to the story line later, but I needed to finally post something.


End file.
